FIGS. 1-4 show a conventional nozzle synchronization system. As shown in FIG. 1, such prior art systems comprise a plurality of spaced apart actuators that are flow summed to a single two stage electrohydraulic servo valve. As a result, each actuator has its own friction, flow force, rate and force characteristics. As shown in FIGS. 1-4, the output of each actuator is linked via piston motion to an acme screw and worm gear and a flexible synchronization cable. Nozzle position is fed back to the system to control the electrohydraulic servo valve command.